1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to IC sockets used for burn-in tests on ICs, such as BGA and LGA, where terminals are formed on a top or bottom surface of their package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the present application have invented an IC socket 100 as depicted in FIGS. 37-38 and filed a patent application (see Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-62228 (62228 of 1998)). This IC socket 100 includes an insulative resin film 103 where a circuit pattern (not show) corresponding to a bump (solder ball) 102 of an IC 101 is formed; a support board 104 made of an insulative resin for supporting the insulative resin film 103; and a terminal pin unit 105 having its top end connected to said circuit pattern and its bottom end connected to an electrical test circuit (not shown). On the back side of the insulative resin film 103 having the IC 101 disposed thereon is placed a silicone rubber plate 106. And a pressure member 107 is pivotally attached via a socket body 108 to the top surface of the support board 104.
The IC socket as described above is such that when the IC 101 is pressed downward by the pressure member 107, the bump 102 of the IC 101 elastically deforms (dents) the silicone robber plate 106, so that the elastic restoring force of the silicone rubber plate 106 permits the bump 102 of the IC 101 and the circuit pattern to come into contact with a desired contact pressure. The IC socket 100 electrically connects the IC 101 and external electrical test circuit (not shown) via the terminal pin unit 105 and circuit pattern, thereby allowing for accurate burn-in tests and so forth.
However, with the above IC socket 100, if burn-in tests and so forth are repeated at temperatures of about 150xc2x0 C., the elastic restoring force of the silicone rubber plate 106 degrades, thereby possibly reducing the contact stability between the bump 12 and circuit pattern. Accordingly, it is desired that an IC socket with greater durability be provided.
The present invention is invented to meet the market requirements as described above, and the object of the present invention is to provide an IC socket with superior durability that can maintain contact stability between the bump and circuit pattern even after it is repeatedly used more frequently than the prior IC socket.
A first aspect of the present invention is an IC socket, which comprises: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface opposite to a surface where said contact pads of the insulative resin film are formed; an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; and a spring means for pressing said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. Further, said spring means comprises a spiral cantilever formed in an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film. The tip of this spiral cantilever presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A second aspect of the present invention is such that said spiral cantilever is formed so that its height increases toward its tip according to the first aspect of the invention.
A third aspect of the present invention is such that the tip of said spiral cantilever is formed to be flat according to the second aspect of the invention.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is such that said spiral cantilever has a dome formed on its tip, said dome protruding toward said insulative resin film, and an escape hole that allows flexible deformation of said spiral cantilever is formed on the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film according to the first aspect of the invention.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket, which comprises: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; and a spring means for pressing said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. Said spring means comprises a cantilever that is cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film, and the tip of the cantilever presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is such that said metal plate consists of a first metal plate where odd rows of cantilevers are formed and a second metal plate where even rows of cantilever are formed according to the fifth aspect of the invention.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is an IC socket, which comprises: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface opposite to a surface where said contact pads of the insulative resin film are formed; an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; and a spring means for pressing said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. Said spring means is such that a plate-shaped member is cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film, the tip of the plate-shaped member is formed so that it can slide over said support board, a curved portion that protrudes toward said insulative resin film is bent and formed between the tip and root of the plate-shaped member, and the crest of the curved portion presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket, which comprises: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; and a spring means for pressing said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. Said spring means comprises an opposing pair of cantilevers that are cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film. The tips of this pair of cantilevers press said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket, which comprises: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; and a spring means for pressing said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. Said spring means comprises a pair of plate-shaped members that are cut and raised, so as to extend in opposite directions to each other, from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film. The tips of this pair of plate-shaped members are formed so that they can slide over said support board, and a curved portion that protrudes toward said insulative resin film is bend and formed between the tip and root thereof. The crests of the pair of curved portions press said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket, which comprises: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; and a spring means for pressing said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. Said spring means comprises a plate-shaped member that is cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support boardxe2x96xa1opposite to said insulative resin film.xe2x96xa1This plate-shaped member has a raised portion that is raised toward said insulative resin film and a spring action portion that extends further beyond said raised portion toward said insulative resin film. The tip of the spring action portion presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is an IC socket, which comprises: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; and a spring means for pressing said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. Said spring means comprises a plurality of cantilevers that are cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film. The tips of those cantilevers press said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket spring means for use with an IC socket, said IC socket comprising: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; and an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; wherein said IC socket spring means presses said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. A spiral cantilever is formed in an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film, and the tip of the spiral cantilever presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention is such that said spiral cantilever is formed so that its height increases toward its tip according to the twelfth aspect of the invention.
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention is such that the tip of said spiral cantilever is formed to be flat according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention.
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention is such that a dome that protrudes toward said insulative resin film is formed on the tip of said spiral cantilever, and said spiral cantilever may flexibly deform Within an escape hole formed on the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film according to the twelfth aspect of the invention.
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket spring means for use with an IC socket, said IC socket comprising; an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; and an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminal against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; wherein said IC socket spring means presses said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. A cantilever is cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film, and the tip of the cantilever presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is such that said metal plate consists of a first metal plate where odd rows of cantilevers are formed and a second metal plate where even rows of cantilever are formed according to the sixteenth aspect of the invention.
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket spring means for use with an IC socket, said IC socket comprising: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; and an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; wherein said IC socket spring means presses said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. A plate-shaped member is cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film, the tip of the plate-shaped member is formed so that it can slide over said support board, a curved portion that protrudes toward said insulative resin film is bent and formed between the tip and root of the plate-shaped member, and the crest of the curved portion presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A nineteenth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket spring means for use with an IC socket, said IC socket comprising: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; and an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; wherein said IC socket spring means presses said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. An opposing pair of cantilevers are cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film, and the tips of this pair of cantilevers press said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A twentieth aspect of the present invention is an IC socket spring means for use with an IC socket, said IC socket comprising: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; and an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; wherein said IC socket spring means presses said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. A pair of plate-shaped members are cut and raised, so as to extend in opposite directions to each other, from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film. The tips of this pair of plate-shaped members are formed so that they can slide over said support board, and a curved portion that protrudes toward said insulative resin film is bent and formed between the tip and root thereof. The crests of that pair of curved portions press said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A twenty-first aspect of the present invention is an IC socket spring means for use with an IC socket, said IC socket comprising: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; and an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; wherein said IC socket spring means presses said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. A plate-shaped member is cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film. This plate-shaped member has a raised portion that is raised toward said insulative resin film and a spring action portion that extends further beyond said raised portion toward said insulative resin film. The tip of the spring action portion presses said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.
A twenty-second aspect of the present invention is an IC socket spring means for use with an IC socket, said IC socket comprising: an insulative resin film that is elastically deformable, where a plurality of conductive contact pads are formed so as to correspond to a plurality of IC terminals and a circuit pattern is formed to electrically connect said contact pads and an external electrical test circuit; a support board that supports a surface of said insulative resin film opposite to a surface where said contact pads are formed; and an IC pressing means, attached to said support board to press the IC terminals against the contact pads of said insulative resin film; wherein said IC socket spring means presses said contact pads against said IC terminals pressed by said IC pressing means. A plurality of cantilevers are cut and raised from an elastically deformable metal plate fixed to the surface of said support board opposite to said insulative resin film, and the tips of those cantilevers press said contact pad against said IC terminal via said insulative resin film.